Tsunade a new undesirable start
by emanabedzanoun
Summary: Tsunade moves to another world where vampires and monsters live and become the focus of the Queen's attention in the city where she finds herself.But all this is arranged by the queen to have something specific . I hope you will give the story a chance to read
1. Chapter1 : the beginning

**Hi evryone this is the first fanfiction I'v write in my life I hope you like it and I hope that you will excuse me if there are some mistakes this is not my language but I do my best thanks...**

**/**

In a world full of vampires and monster it was ruled by a hybrid queen, half a dragon and half a vampire. She was a strict queen and not very nice and sometimes cruel, but she was a fair queen in her decisions so everyone respected her and feared her a little because of her strength but the queen got sick and her only treatment was to drink the blood of a human person ، but on one condition that this human must been very strong ، "_My lade you'r only treatment is to drink very strong human blood, but as you know there are no humans in our world_," said one doctor. The Queen, sitting on her throne, looks a little tired. "And How do we deal with this problem?" She sighs.

The throne hall was silent and suddenly one of the queen's advisers suggested a solution, "My lade we can use a recall spell," he said after a moment of reflection. "It's a good proposal, but there is a problem," the queen said. The adviser looked at her and said, "What's problem my lady?" , "We must make sure this human has great power, right?" One of the advised came up and said, "We can do that when creating the spell, We will make sure that it will not work until a very powerful human touches it " "Well, it's a good suggestion, so make the talisman," the queen said.

(In another world ).

in the village of Konoha precisely the village Hokage was sitting behind her office and doing her work with a bored face ، She is Tsunade Senju the fifth Hokage and granddaughter of the first Hokage and close to the second Hokage and studant of the third Hokage. She is a very beautiful woman nicknamed the most beautiful woman in the five nations characterized by blond hair like sun strands with brown eyes like a shiny jewel and full red lips and has a captivating body with a fairly large chest , small waist and full of buttocks.

She was wearing a sleeveless kimono-like blouse and black trousers with a simple black sandal and green coat ,

She was very bored, but suddenly she heard clicking on the door asking for permission to enter, When the visitors heard (enter), they entered . standing, in front of the Hokage was the seven team led by Kakashi Hatake , "Hokage-sama we has finished our mission and came to report," Kakashi said. "Well done, team seven" she said.

Meanwhile, in the world of demons, one adviser said, "The spell has been made and sent to the human world ,When the spell works, a human will appear in front of us, Just wait my lady "

( In the other world)

"Tsunade-sama, we found something strange on our way back found this seal very close to the village," Kakashi said.

"That's strange," Tsunade said, but when she touched the seal, the seal began to glow and Tsunade felt like she was pulling inside, At that moment, she said, "Kakashi, you are the Hokage until I come bac..." She could not complete her words and when the glow disappeared, the Hokage also disappeared .

This the first cheater , What do you think , I hope you like it and I hope you participate in the comments

Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

When Tsunade felt herself again she looked around and found that she is in a strange place and surrounded by people their appearance strange Some have strange ears and some do not look like humans , she felt a little fear, but she remedied herself, she is the greatest medical ninja and granddaughter of the first Hokage and one of the legendary sanin and the fifth Hokage, she stood up with all her glory when she looked around again , she noticed that she was in a very big room , suddenly felt the looks of people , the looks of hatred and disregard and disgust also.

"you'r majesty the talisman succeeded ,and we were able to bring a human being to our world," said one of the advisers with great joy.

Tsunade looked at the direction where the man who spoke she found woman sitting on a stately throne The woman was very beautiful she had long black hair up below her knees as night, and red eyes shine like jewelery and a beautiful body with a full chest and a small waist, with full buttocks, She had horns on either side of her head, and something that looks like the tail, "beautiful" thought Tsunade, but the woman was looking at Tsunade a condescending and very cold look, Tsunade looked well at the woman. She seemed tired and exhausted,

" she'sSick "thought Tsunade, one person came and tried to touch her" Feel to you'r kneel in front of the Queen, human" Before he touched her, Tsunade punched him and sent him to the wall at the end of the room and he lost consciousness.

Everyone was terrified, "How dare you, human" and a group was about to attack tsunade , "Enoug everyone calm down." "amusing human" The Queen thinks "Hello human in our world" "What do you mean by your words?" Tsunade said

Queen: "You look like a smart human being, and I'm sure you've discovered that you are no longer in your world, right?" "Where am I then, what is this world and it seems to me that you are not human I can't feel your heartbeat like some here. What is your type and why did you bring me here? 'Ask Tsunade'

"You are very smart, and too bold to ask me," the queen spoke, "Well, I will tell you, I need you ,to be more precise, I need your human blood, This is a world where different races live, there are ilve, vampires, werewolves and many other creatures, but we have no humans in our world. " , "Let me guess , you are sick and to treat your illness you need human blood, but because you have no human beings, you usede what you called a talisman to bring me here "

"Well, to be honest, your guess is true, but how did you know that I was sick and not someone else?" "Well, I am the greatest doctor in my world. You look tired and Insomnia , and you can't bring humans to your world for the sake of a normal person right? " Tsunade said.

"Interesting, very smart and very beautiful too ,I think I started to Iike this human " The Queen think.

"Well, your words are true. I am sick and my only treatment is to get human blood," she replied

"Well, I want to ask why the mantra worked when I just touched it ,ther Humans touched her before me and didn't work. " asked Tsunade

"The talisman has been made so that it does not work unless it is touched by a very, very strong person," the queen replied

"Do you really think I'll let you drink my blood?" asked Tsunade, The Queen stood up and walked towards Tsunade "To be frank, you have no choice, dear." The queen grabbed Tsunade's head and approached her neck, but Tsunade pushed her away and slapped her so strongly that the Queen retreated back and there was some blood coming out of her lips,

Everyone was shocked and then panicked how their queen would react, "Really sexy, I will enjoy taming her" the queen thought to hedself with a big smail .

"Your Majesty, are you okay?" One of the guards advanced towards the queen but she stopped him and prevented anyone from interfering, The Queen looked at Tsunade and in a moment ,she appeared right in front of her, Tsunade was surprised and when she tried to push her away, the Queen pushed her lips on Tsunade lips ,Tsunade was shocked by the kiss she tried to push the queen but the Queen deepened the kiss and tried to insert her tongue into tsunade mouth, When the Queen broke the kiss she looked at Tsunade and found her panting and her cheeks very red. The Queen took advantage of tsunade dispersion ,she bit Tsunade's neack and started sucking her blood, Tsunade tried to break free from the queen, but felt that she was losing her strength and consciousness

All the time everyone was in shock and silent about the actions of their queen.

Suddenly one adviser spoke, "Your majesty shouldn't drink all her blood now. You need to drink her blood again tomorrow to improve your health, please stop." "It tastes so delicious, I can't resist," thought the queen, Tsunade desperately tried to keep the queen away from her, but to no avail, "Stop you demented pervert. Let me go Ahh...Ahhh stop" When the Queen heard Tsunade's voice, she regained herself and stopped sucking her blood, When the Queen moved away from the Tsunade she was about to fall, but she grabbed her and carried her bride style ,"I will kill you,"Tsunade said before losing consciousness. The Queen looked at her and smiled.

"It seem I have sucked a lot of her blood." The Queen thought, looking to everyone she said "Co back to your business" The queen walked out of the room, "What about human your majesty?" Asked someone, "Nobody come close to her, Do you understand?" The Queen warned with a cold voice, Everyone trembled with fear, The queen left the room and went to her own room, she put Tsunade gently in the bed and stood looking at her, The Queen thought "she is really so beautiful" The Queen sat on the bed next to

Tsunade and get close to her then She touched her hair "She had blond hair like a bright sun" She touched her cheeks, "Her skin is bright white like a piece of ice and soft as silk." She touched her lips, without feeling the Queen licked her own lips and looked at her with hungry eyes The Queen shook her head out of his thoughts, "I musn't touch her while she's unconscious." she thought, "I also want her to be conscious when I do it with her." The Queen put her hand on her cheek and looked at Tsunade, "It seems I fell in love with you at first sight, human" the queen told herself honestly.

The second chapter is over. I hope you like it.

Support me with your comments.

thank you. See you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Tsunade woke up and felt like she had seen a nightmare, but when I looked around and noticed that she was in a strange place, she immediately sat down , "You have finally woken up my dear," the queen said, Tsunade looked at the queen angrily and before she spoke, "You have a very beautiful body to be frank." Tsunade immediately looked down and saw that she was completely naked , She immediately covered her body with bed sheets. The Queen then went to Tsunade and sat next to her , "You don't have to hide your body from me, you are mine from now on." Tsunade was very troubled by the queen. "Who do you think you are, I am not the property of anyone," Tsunade said angrily , The Queen ignored Tsunade's words "Don't be ashamed" and took off her coat and showed her naked body in front of Tsunade , "What do you think you're doing?" asked Tsunade, the queen suddenly pushed Tsunade on the bed again, and she was above her, The Queen kissed Tsunade violently and grabbed her hands over her head. Tsunade tried to escape, but to no avail, So Tsunade bitten the queen's lips, the Queen stopped the kiss and looked at Tsunade, "You want to play violently Ha, well as you want." She started kissing the tsunade's neck and then biting her with a little force, Tsunade bitten her lower lip to prevent moan from going out ,The queen continued to kiss Tsunade and came down to her chest and licked one of her nipples "Stop you'r perverted rig..." The queen bitten Tsunade's nipple, preventing her from completing her words, Knock knock "Your Highness is required for urgent order," said one of the servants. The queen stopped and was very upset because she wanted to enjoy with Tsunade more, "I'm coming." The queen looked at Tsunade and said, "I will come back quickly. Don't worry and we will continue where we left off." The anxiety sign appeared on Tsunade's face. "I have to run away immediately." she thought to herself, "Well, I think I'll take my medicine for the day." befor Tsunade can talk The queen bitten one of her breasts and drink her blood "See you when you wake up dear" Tsunade was losing consciousness slowly and thus the Queen wore her clothes and went out.

Tsunade was unconscious for 10 minutes, when she regained consciousness and stood up quickly "I have to escape from her quickly and before that perverted rutern", she looked at herself naked and tried to find her clothes but to no avail, she went to the closet in front of her thire was a lot of dresses and jewelry and Others, "Well I will wear something from her clothes and I will take some of her jewelry too," Tsunade thought of herself , "I have to change my appearance so that no one knows I am human," Tsunade thought of what she would look like. "Well, long red hair with short horns and blue eyes, I don't want to change my body." she used the jutsu and made some seals and then there was smoke ,and she appeared as she imagined herself, Tsunade took some jewels from the closet, "It's time to escape," Tsunade said to herself.

Meanwhile, the queen is sitting on her throne "What is there, why did you ask me to come here" said the queen with a tone full of discontent,

"Your Majesty, you know that there are some countries hostile to us started to act against us after the spread of the news of your disease and the only way to treat it, so to prevent any wars we must spread the news of your recovery and quickly and also the news that we were able to bring humanity to our world for your treatment" , The queen was disturbed by this, but she knew it was true and had to do to protect her kingdom. "Well, you can spread this news," she said, Soon, more than one messenger was sent around the kingdom to report the news, The news spread very quickly about the Queen's recovery and that she was able to bring human beings to treat her ,The news was shocking to the hostile countries that quickly canceled their plans to attack the kingdom,

And everyone in the kingdom was whispering about the human being called by the queen, and how it looks, everyone was curious to know anything about him because they had never seen a human in their lives

The servants at the door of the queen's room were curious, she just heard some noise from the inside, but she heard the Queen say that the human is asleep and she should not be disturbed , Curiosity overwhelmed the maid and opened the door of the room a little and looked inward but did not see anyone, she opened the door more broadly and entered and began to search for human but did not find her anywhere, the maid was terrified, and went straight to inform the Queen.

In the throne room, the queen was bored and wanted to come back to play with Tsunade (don't know what happened yet) "Your Majesty ... Your Majesty ... Something horrible happened Your Majesty" The maid was breathing with difficulty from all running to get here quickly "What And why are you so terrified, "she asked the queen, "Your Majesty ... the human ...the human escaped from the palace" "What ... how it happened she supposed to be unconscious" The Queen was shocked , "How ... how it happened she escaped from me" thought the Queen "I will not let you run away from me so easily I will get you if by force" , "Let them spread the news of her escape, and I will offer a great reward for those can catch her and bring her to me, but without harming her." The Queen said strongly and firmly.

Chapter 3 is over. I hope you like it. Please give me your advice and comments regarding the story. Thank you.

See you later.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all I am really trying hard to complete the story and I know that the chapter is short, but the writing is really difficult, especially the details so please be patient Thank you.  
Let's Begin.  
/

Tsunade quickly escaped from the palace and found herself in the city, looked around and saw many different people, but everyone was happy and well accepted each other "I wish my home would have accepted this difference," Tsunade thought , Tsunade moved her head right and north "I don't have to think about this now. I have to get some money and a place to stay." Tsunade looked around to find a place where she could sell the jewelry she had stolen from the queen. As she walked, Tsunade found the place , "It is true that the queen can follow me through the jewelry, well I will change my hair to black first before entering the shop"  
She went to a nearby alley and changed her hair and made it black in the form of a beautiful cake and went to the shop , Tsunade entered the shop and it was very beautiful and full of brilliant brilliant jewelry "Hello Madam how can I serve you" said the seller, "I'm here because I want to sell some of jewelry" Tsunade replied , "Well, but I need to see the pieces first." "Of course," Tsunade responded and took out a very beautiful necklace made of red sapphire , The face of the seller quickly changed when he saw the sapphire necklace , "This contract seems to be worth a fortune by judging the features of the seller's face, uh it belongs to the queen after all." The seller collected the diaspora himself. "It's a great opportunity. This sapphire necklace is worth a lot of wealth, and the owner doesn't seem to know it It is a wonderful opportunity to deceive her. "The seller smiled as he thought of himself. Tsunade noticed the features of his face." "He seems to think I'm stupid and wants to cheat me, okay lets see what he will do," thought Tsunade , "Ma'am, it's a beautiful sapphire necklace, I'll give you a good price for him don't worry," the seller said , "You look like a good man, thank you," Tsunade replied with a smiley face , "Well what about 6 gold pieces, favorable price what do you think" "Well, thinking about this world, gold and silver coins are treated instead of money , One pice of silver can provide a person with fine food for a month while one pice of gold can provide a person whit good food and a plac to stay for 3 month" thought Tsunade, Tsunade took the sapphire necklace "Thank you, I'll look for another shop to sell the sapphire necklace" Surprise seller "What, why madam? I'm ready to serve you. Don't go please." "Look, I'm not stupid. I know you're trying to cheat me. I know the price of this necklace I just wanted to know if I can trust you and continue to deal with you from now on, but you disappointed me and tried to deceive me" Tsunade turned around to leave the shop. "Please wait. I'm sorry, please forgive me I won't do it again. I will be very happy if you become one of my regular customers" Tsunade turned around and looked at the seller "Well, let's start over, what is the price of this sapphire necklace" ask tsunade . "Well, it's worth 200 gold coins." Tsunade was shocked by the price but didn't show it to the seller Of course "fuck, 200 gold pieces, I am super rich, wow" "Well, since you will be honest with me I will trust you and deal with you" saide tsunade "Thank you very much, ma'am," the seller replied "Will you buy the necklace or not?" "Of course, wait a minute I will bring the gold coins" The seller went to bring the gold. Tsunade was looking outside the shop "The evening will come soon I must hurry." thought Tsunade, the seller came and had a bag of gold "Madam, I hope you come back again, to buy something next time" "Of course" Tsunade replied and left the shop Tsunade went to the alley and changed her hair to the long red "Okay I will go to get some clothes before evening" Tsunade walked in the city "It's really a beautiful place" Tsunade noticed a clothes shop and it looked nice so she decided to go Welcome to the shop, ma'am,please come in." A shopkeeper appeared and guided Tsunade to a room to rest in, "Thank you, I am here to buy some clothes," Tsunade said, "Of course, ma'am, this book includes all the clothes of the shop. Choose what suits your taste." The worker replied, "She seems werewolf طŒBrown skin, beautiful black hair, brown pointed ears, tusks in her mouth and black tail too, she's very cute,and she Remember my of shizune" Tsunade is thought "Thank you." Tsunade took the book and started looking at the clothes."she looks like a rich lady,I have to tell Mylady,I don't want her to get angry at me" thought the maid , Before the maid went out to tell her master, "What is your name if you let me know?"asked Tsunade, the maid turned toTsunade, "Karen, my lade, my name is Karen." The maid answered, "Your name is beautiful Karen."Tsunade said with a smiley face Karen looked at Tsunade very sadly Tsunade noticed the grief on the girl's face, but before asking her why,the door opendand and entered a woman, When the woman looked at Tsunade, she smiled with a big smile.â€œshe looks like a rich lady. It is a good opportunity, I will try to make her a permanent customer.â€ The owner thought, but when she looked at her maid and saw that she was close to the customer and she seemed to enjoy it, she became very angry ,"What does she think herself doing, that insect? I'm going to show her," thought the owner, the maid became so scared ,"I'm in big trouble now, master is very angry," Tsunade noticed both the maid's face and the lady who seems to be the owner of the owner of the shop walked towards Tsunade , "Hello Madam, I am the owner of the shop, my name is Angel happy to meet you" she stood in front of Tsunade with a fake smile "Happy to meet you too, my name is Tsunade" Tsunade replied, "I hope you will find what you like in my shop," the owner said, "I hope so too."Tsunade replied , The owner looked at her maid angrily, the maid was trembling with fear , "I'll deal with you later." The owner told her maid, whose eyes were filled with tears of fear , "Please don't treat her harshly. She was very good at my service," Tsunade said, for some reason the owner became more angry, Tsunade noticed that, "Don't worry, madam, she's just a maid. She doesn't deserve you'r kindness." saide the owner , tsunade became angry because of the owner response, "I told you that she didn't do anything wrong. Why do you want to punish her? and she is a person did not talk about her as if she inanimate, "Tsunade said in anger , "You seem to have crossed your boundaries, madam , She's my servant and I have the right to do what i wants with her" the owner said, "how much do you want?"ask tsunade , "w...what?"The owner replied with a questioning look, "How much do you want a price for her? I want to buy her," Tsunade said , The maid looked at her in shock and tears fell from her eyes , "She doesn't know me, yet she wants to help me," thought Karen with a surprised face , angel was very angry but before she talked she stopped and thought, "It's a good opportunity to sell this useless maid. I am already bored of her I will take advantage of this woman and take a big price from her." "Well, if you want her, I don't mind how much you are willing to pay for her" ask angel tsunade "I'll pay the amount you want" Tsunade replied, Angel's smile increased "Well, I want 7 gold pieces." Angel said. Karen was shocked by the amount, "She wants to exploit the lady. She just bought me with two gold coins." Before Karen talks and warns Tsunade, "I'll give you 10 gold coins for her," Tsunade said, shocked both weman When Karen came out of the trauma, "Madam, thank you for your kindness, but I don't deserve all that money." Karen said as she lowered her head. "Shut up, useless." angel tried to hit Karen, but in a moment Tsunade was behind her and grabbed her hand harshly. "Don't try to hit her ,I said I will buy her," Tsunade said in a cold and harsh voice, angel trembled with the coldness of her voice ""Ok...Okay, leave my hand please," said angel, Tsunade left her hand and went to Karen, who had fallen on her knees ready to be beaten. Tsunade grabbed her hand and helped her rise,"Stand now, Karen," Tsunade said to her in a warm and gentle voice, Karen felt something warm in her heart for the first time in a long time, and started crying, tsunade Hugging her and letting her cry,Karen stopped crying quickly. "Thank you, thank you so much, I will be your servant for life,"said Karen with a sincere smile on her face,"I'm sorry,but I don't need servants, I need a assistant who i can relied on can you be my assistant Karen,"Tsunade said with a smile"Sure,sure, I will be the best assistant for you Lady Tsunade,"said Karen, Then released a howl of joy she looked at Tsunade and felt a great embarrassment,"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry,I didn't mean to do that, please forgive me," "It's okay, you're a werewolf after all," Tsunade said gently Tsunade looked at angel and gave her 10 gold coins Tsunade grabbed Karen's hand "Let's get out of here,"Tsunade said and walked out of the shop "Karen I'm new in this town, I want you to guide me to the best hotel here, okay,"Tsunade told karen "Of course lady Tsunade" After a period of walking,"This is the best hotel in the city lady Tsunade" Tsunade looked at the building was huge and very elegant "Thank you lets go" Both entered the hotel, received by the owner "Welcome to our humble hotel, how can I serve you ladies?" "I want your best room," Tsunade said. "Sure, ma'am, the rent will be 40 pieces of copper," "Well I don't have copper now, I will give you a gold piece for 3 months "I think that's more than enough, right," Tsunade said "Of course, Madam, thank you for choosing our hotel." The owner pressed a bell and someone suddenly appeared. "Let these two women go to their room, it's in the private suite room # 4," the owner said, and gave Tsunade the room key "I hope you enjoy your stay here." "Thank you." Tsunade replied and moved to her room, after a while of walking. "Ma'am, this is your room. If you need something please ask, I'll let you rest." Tsunade opened the door and she and Karen entered, the room was very large and luxurious with a king size bed, a large sofa at the wall, a large bathroom, a large window overlooking the city "It's really a nice room," thought Karen, Tsunade threw herself on the bed. "I'm so tired and hungry too.","lady Tsunade, what do you think about taking a bath and I will order some food?" Karen asked, "Thank you Karen, this sounds good" Tsunade said, she stood up and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom, Tsunade took off her clothes and threw them on the floor and went to the bathtub, filled it with warm water and then sat in it "It feels great," Tsunade sighed. "Ah ... I'm tired. I feel like I'm in a nightmare." Tsunade relaxed her body muscles and enjoyed the warm water "That deviant queen will not leave me alone. I have seen posters in the city. She has described me and presented a big prize to those who catch me or announce my place."... "I have to thank her for the beautiful description of my form "Tsunade laughed a little ... sighed, sound the knock" Lady Tsunade Can I enter?" "Sure," Tsunade replied, Karen opened the door and entered, when she looked at Tsunade she stood in amazement "She's so beautiful, my goodness."Karen thought, Tsunade was sitting in the bathtub with her hair wet and sawing all around her, blue eyes shining like heaven in the morning, her big breasts floating over the water, Karen's face became very red and she lowered her head. "Sorry, madam," "It's okay, I know I'm pretty." Karen continued to lower her head "It's okay, we are both women, don't be shy," Tsunade didn't answer and stayed low." Well, why don't you come and take a bath withe me this bathtub is big," Tsunade said with a smile. Karen raised her head with astonishment and her face increased with redness if it's possible. "No ... I can't, my lady, I'm your servant, I can't," Karen said, lowering her head again. "I told you before ...I don't want servants, I want an assistant who i can relied on her, right?"ask tsunade "Thank you, but I'm comfortable like this now." Karen replied, "I'm not going to press you ,Do what you find appropriate, what do you want?","Oh, nothing, I just wanted to help you take a shower." Karen replied. "It's okay I can do it myself ,And you look like you're going to explode in any moment."tsunade teased Karen, Karen was about to cry from embarrassment. "Sorry, I was just joking with you, did you ask for food?" Tsunade said with a chuckle, "Yes, my lady it will come soon." Tsunade stood up and walked out of the bathtub, when Karen saw her turned immediately. Tsunade looked at her and then put a towel around her body. "Well, I finished the bathroom," Tsunade said, and came out of the bathroom followed by Karen Tsunade sat on the bed. "I feel comfortable now." Tsunade looked and found Karen standing beside the bed. "Listen Karen, you have to change yourself ,If you want to be my assistant, you have to be strong and firm and don't treat yourself as a servant." She sighed. "You are a werewolf. I thought your character would be strong and fierce. What did that woman do to you?"ask Tsunade, karen's shuddered by fear of just thinking about it Tsunade noticed that she put her hand on Karen's shoulder to make her relax. "I am with you now, no need to be afraid, come and lets sit down." tsunade took her and sat on the couch "Now tell me everything, okay," Tsunade said as she looked into Karen's eyes. When Karen looked at Tsunade's eyes she saw kindness and love. "okay, I'll tell you lady Tsunade," Karen replied.

/:'

It was a tiring chapter. I hope you like it. , Please support me through your comments Thank you, see you soon.â™


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello , I'm back Chapter 5 , lets start**

Karen started telling Tsunade what happened with her. "I was living a happy life with my parents before everything changed. A war started in my city and during the war, the enemies attacked my village. My mother made me hide and made me promise that I would not make any sound, no matter what happened. I hear The voice of the enemies shouting and the sound of their weapons, but I did not hear the voice of my parents I think they remained silent for me "Tsunade felt sad for her she went through difficulties at a young age, Karen completed" When everything finished and i came out of my place and my parents were dead ... I went out and saw the village destroyed and people everywhere dead. I went out of the village and tried to find another place, but when I was On the way, one of the slave traders saw me and took me , and I became a slave. After 5 days we arrived to this kingdom, the Emerald Kingdom and then the merchant offered us to the people to sell us, and I was bought by Mrs. Angel" Karen became silent. Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay. I'm with you now you don't have to worry about her anymore." Karen felt warm in her heart and felt a little courage and completed her story. "Well, Lady Tsunade, she made me her maid. I do housework at When I was 15 and on my birthday she invited me to her bedroom in the middle of the night"

**_... flash back..._**

"My lade , you asked to see me, can I come in?" Karen heard the voice of her lady, "Gome in," when she entered , she sew her lade sitting on her bed and wearing nothing but a short silk coat, "Why does she wear something like this in front of me?" "Come here Karen, "ordered Angel, Karen approached her lady's bed and when she was standing in front of her, Angel pulled Karen's hand and threw her on the bed and rode on her, Karen was shocked by what is happening, suddenly Angel began kissing her on her lips, when Karen came out of her shock tried to push away "Stop, my lade, what are you doing? You can't do this" Karen felt a sharp pain on her cheek Angel slapped her hard "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do and what not to do? You are mine and I can do what I want to you, do you understand?" Angel said angrily.

... . End of Flashback ...

Karen's body was trembling because of her memories. "She started raping me since that day and when I tried to stop her, she was beating me and torturing me severely. I became tired, afraid of her and her tortured , so I did everything she asked me without discussion, yet she continued to beat me from time to time. She's a very evil woman". Tsunade embraced Karen. "It's all over now. There's no need to fear anymore, understand. " Lady Tsunade." Karen started crying hard. "It's okay. I'm here now. I will protect you."

_**After a while ...**_

"Are you okay now Karen?" Asked Tsunade, "Yes, my lady, thank you." There was calm. "Mmm ... Lady Tsunade, can I ask you a question?" Tsunade replied, "Of course, what do you want to ask?" "Well, first I am very thankful for you to save me from Angel, but why this kindness and love towards me, you do not even know me "Karen looked at Tsunade's eyes and saw that she was surprised by her question" Do not get me wrong Please my lady, I am very thankful, but I am curious "

"Okay, to be honest with you, you remind me of someone dear to my heart from my world. â€ Tsunade said, Karen saw the sadness in her eyes and learned that she felt nostalgic for her world,â€œ You came to our world yesterday right , Lady Tsunade "

â€œ Yes ... I feel like it's a long time, uh." "I apologize for the insolence My Lady, but I suppose you're strong, right, you managed to escape from the Queen after all." Tsunade laughed a little and Karen looked at her. "To be honest it was nothing," Karen looked at her with astonishment. "Well look, in my world I was the queen of my kingdom, my nickname is the Hokage in my world, I'm the fifth Hokage, the best doctor ever in my world and a legendary fighter too." siad tsunade Very proudly This is great, my lady, you seem very strong, Maybe you can confronted the queen this is wonderful." "I doubt my ability to smash her. She is stronger than me, unfortunately, but I have a lot of ways to win , no problem." Tsunade thought, "Lady Tsunade, how old are you if you don't mind my question?"

"Strongly mind" Tsunade replied very quickly, Karen looked at her with astonishment. Tsunade sighed, "Well, how old do you think i am , Karen?" "I say 25 years old," Tsunade sighed again. "I'm 50 years old." Karen's face was shocked. "It doesn't make sense, is this humans ability?" "Of course not, don't be ridiculous humans grow up quickly and show signs of aging too quickly," Tsunade replied, "but you look young." "Yes, I know, but that's because of my medical skills. did you understand" "Yes, my lady," there was a knock on the door, Karen went back and then came back with food. "Lady Tsunade. Dinner is ready to eat." "Finally, I'm hungry." When Tsunade finished eating, she went to relax on the bed. "My Lady, let me ask you one more question.", "Listen to me, Karen, I'm tired, so that's the last question today." "I promise you,...ah... you don't think the queen will leave you alone right, she's a strong woman who is hungry for control. I don't think she'll be happy with your escape. Even if she doesn't want you anymore, she won't forgive anyone running away from her. I saw a sticker It has your specifications and a huge prize also for who finds you, what will you do my lade" "I saw the poster too, Don't worry, even if the queen find me. Behave as if you don't know that I'm human...Well, about her thirst for control, I saw it clearly. She's definitely getting angry now." Tsunade laughed. Karen was about to speak , but Tsunade prevented her "That's enough Karen. Let's go to sleep." .

_**... At the Queen's Palace...**_

"What , there no news about her? She is human. How can no one recognize her?" The queen asked, and she was very angry, " Your Majesty , we have searched everywhere and we could not find her." "Enough I do not want excuses, do you understand?" The Queen responded with anger, everyone lowered their heads and answered "

Of course" and hurried away from the Queen "That human... how she managed to escape from me" Suddenly she remembered something important, "I can find her myself. How can I not remember this quickly? When I sucked her blood, I left a mark on her. If I focus on sensing that mark, I can, Know her place, uh well i will leave her for a week , then... i will get her in my bed" think the queen and smiled evilly "Lady Tsunade, wake up, it's morning and breakfast is ready," Karen said as she gently shook the Tsunade until she wakes up, suddenly Karen felt intent to kill, "... did i ... Did i do something wrong,... what a frightening power." Karen shuddered, "I'm sorry, Lady Tsunade, but I don't know what i did wrong, don't get angry with me please."The intent to kill Balanchir continued until Tsunade woke up and looked around and when she saw the fear in Karen's eyes and her trembling she stopped," I am sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I'm not a morning person, so don't try to wake me up again." Tsunade said, "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." Karen replied, "It's okay, I should have told you before." Club to the bathroom and took a quick shower, when she got out of the bathroom tsunade found her clothes on the bed, "it was washed and cleaned ,Lady Tsunade" "Thank you Karen, today we will go to buy some clothes for both of us, then I want to go to a huge library has books on magic and travel Between the dimensions, "Well, ma'am, get ready and then we will have breakfast and go." Tsunade finished wearing her clothes, of course, with Karen's face very red and looking at the wall." Well Karen I want a good clothes shop "" Okay ma'am there is a shop nearby here and t very cool, "lets go,come on " Tsunade went to the shop that Karen suggested, "Lady Tsunade, it's great, isn't it?" "Yes," Tsunade replied. "Welcome to our humble store, come in," said one of the girls working at the store ,they were headed to a room to rest and choose clothes Tsunade sat on the couch in the room and Karen remained standing next to her. "Karen, sit down," Tsunade said, "It's okay, ma'am. I want to stand." Karen replied, Tsunade held her hand and forced her to sit. "I told you you're not my servant, don't behave as you are, understand," Tsunade said. "Okay," said Karen, the shopkeeper came and gave Tsunade a book of clothes to choose from, "Madam, you can choose what you like from our designs," "Thank you. "The maid said, then she bowed a little and then went out. Tsunade chose a lot of different clothes, including dresses, skirts, shirts and trousers and she asked for many clothes for Karen who also tried to refuse, but Tsunade stopped her. , When the worker came, Tsunade told her what she wanted and asked to know the cost. The worker was surprised by the amount of clothes required. "Okay ma'am I will go to know the price. "The worker answered after she recovered from the surprise." This is the largest amount of clothes ordered from our shop. Madam will be very happy. I should tell her quickly." the worker think.

After waiting for a short time there were knocking on the door and then entered a beautiful woman with black hair like night and red eyes "It seems that she accompanied the shop and she is a vampire." thought Tsunade "Madam, welcome to the shop, I am very happy to meet your wishes, I Rose the owner of this shop. Thank you for choosing a my shop." Rose said with a sincere smile. "No need to thank my miss Rose, your shop is beautiful and classy. I like it and will continue to deal with you in the future, my name is Tsunade and this my assistance karen "Tsunade responded with a smile.. "You asked for a lot of clothes, madam. I will need some time to finish it all." "It's okay, I'm not in a hurry, but I hope you'll get me a comfortable clothes for sleeping and dressing as soon as possible." "Well, Madam, we will start these requests immediately, I will take your measurements and the worker will take measurements to you'r assistance if you do not mind." "Of course, I don't mind, but how much is the cost of all the clothes I asked for?" asked Tsunade, "Well, the price is two pieces of silver." rose said.

Tsunade and Rose agreed and Tsunade gave her half the amount she requested and the other half when delivering clothes, Tsunade went to lunch with Karen after that. after finishing lunch Tsunade asked to go to the largest library in the city, Karen took her to the library and Tsunade spent All day in the library seaching books to find a way to return to her world, but it seems to be of no use because no matter how much she searches she could not find anything. "Let's go back to the hotel i want to eat some food and then sleep." said tsunade with great frustration "It seems I will never be able to return home," Tsunade think.

_**... In ninja world... **_

there was a meeting of Konoha Council, everyone was in panic, "Kakashi, what exactly happened and how the Hokage suddenly disappeared, we tried to find her but without interest, even Naruto can't find her using the NASK Mode." One counselor asked, "When I was returning from my mission I found a seal near the village walls, I touched it but nothing happened, and when I went to report I gave it to Tsunade-sama but when she touched it the seal became glow and when the glow disappeared the Hokage also disappeared, I don't know what Exactly happened, "Kakashi said unfortunately, The door opened suddenly and entered a young blond looks very sad, "I can not feel her existence at all , I published my copies around the five nations, but to no avail as if she no longer in our world, this is very strange grandmother Tsunade" naruto say in Very low voice, Kakashi felt sorry for Naruto because he knew that he considered her as his mother, despite all the brawls that were happening between them was the way Naruto to communicate with her .

"Tsunade-sama where you go" Shizuni thought sadly, everyone was worried about what happened and how the Hokage suddenly disappeared and with her followers around, something strange. "Well now we need a new Hokage, and since Tsunade-sama chose Kakashi, so you will be the sixth Hokage, congratulations," The advisor said," But what about grandmother, you can't give up on her? "Naruto angrily said," We did not abandon her, but we do not know where she is and you have done all your best without any benefit either, "said Hashi Huiga. The meeting was concluded, "Tsunade-sama, be safe, please " said Shizuni with a whisper.

.**_...With Tsunade ..._**

she was very frustrated and sad, "I want to return home I miss everyone, do they think about me, trying to find me?" Tsunade thought sadly lying in her bed, "Good night Karen," "Good night My Lady "Karen replied. Tsunade continued the rest of the days by going to libraries and searching books in a desperate attempt to find a way to return home

**_... At the Queen's Palace ..._**

"Well, the time is over now." said the queen loudly "What, what is over Madam," One of the knight ask ,The queen smiled and siad "It is time to catch my dear human,", "What,...do you know her place, Madam?" "Of course I know where she, she can never escape from me," the queen replied, "Well, but excuse me, if you know where she is Why did you wait so long?", "I wanted to give her some time to enjoy before getting her".Queen answered honestly.

.**_...With Tsunade ..._**

_ Tsunade was very bored a_nd frustrated and it was visible and Karen noticed clearly, she tried to delight Tsunade but without interest, "Karen is fine, I'm sorry but I'm not in a good mood now" Tsunade said, When Karen responded, there were knocking on the door, "coming." Karen answered and went to open the door. When she opened the door she froze in her place. Her eyes were wide in shock. "What is Karen how is out of the door?" Tsunade went to the door when she saw how Karen froze. But before she moved further, she froze in her place too when the queen entered her room, "Hello dear, did you miss me, because I miss you soooo much?" the queen said with lust and temptation, Tsunade felt chills flowing all over her body and could not speak of surprise...

/

** Finished chapter five, I hope you like it, please support me, thank you, see you soon**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi all, I came back in a new chapter I hope you like it ... **_

_**Thank you very much for the comments You have made me very happy ...**_

_** Regarding the Kingdom, she really loves Tsunade. She fell in love with her at first sight, but the Queen was getting everything she wanted and her request was not rejected before. She does not know how to behave towards the one she loves, but all will appear in the coming chapters, Be patient...**_

_**lets start chapter 6 **_

Tsunade was shocked "how she could find me" thought of herself, the queen signaled to her knights not to enter the room, "What's wrong? You seem unhappy to see me," the queen said as she walked towards Tsunade. Whenever she take a step forward, Tsunade retracts one step further, â€œHow did you find me?â€ Tsunade said in astonishment and continued to retreat until she hit the bed and fell in it , At the moment the queen was above her and holding her hands over her head, "Well, it wasn't difficult to tell the truth." The queen replied, "What do you mean?"

Tsunade said angrily that she knew she had taken every precaution to prevent the queen from finding her. "Ahh ... well, if you insist on knowledge," the queen approached Tsunade's face and smiled. "When I first drank your blood, I marked you, by which I can feel where you are,

Even if you change your shape I can know you , which means you can never run away from me." The queen answered with great satisfaction of herself, approached Tsunade's ear and whispered in her ear, "You are mine and no escape from it" and then licked Tsunade's ear lustily, Tsunade bitten her lower lip to prevent any sound coming out, suddenly Tsunade retrieved her hand and then slapped the queen with great force, the queen fell to the ground and then felt the blood coming out of her mouth, Karen was in a big shock from everything that happened, she could not move even for one inch , she knows that Tsunade is human. she told her that, but she didn't think the queen would recognize her in this form, "I don't belong to anyone, do you understand?" Tsunade said after she stood up and returned to her original form , "If you can find me all this time, why didn't you?" asked Tsunade, "Uh, well, to be honest, i want to gave you this time to search and make sure you can't go back to your world and even give up the idea, I was searching too, but I found nothing and I know that if I toled you , you wouldn't believe me, so I let you know that yourself " The queen replied happily. Tsunade was so frustrated becaus she made sure she could not go back to her world, "Even if this is true and even if I remain in this world, I will not become you'rs or anyone else's" Tsunade said with confidence and intent to kill, Karen was very scared now and she was trembling becaus the intent killing that come fromTsunade, when the queen noticed her presence. "Oh ... Who is this werewolf, is she your new friend?" asked the queen and turned to her, Karen replied with fear "I I Iam ... I am her assistance, Your Majesty." The queen put her hand on the shoulder of Karen, which became very scared, "Get away from her, now" Tsunade said with a threatening tone, the queen smiled and replied " What are you going to do , ha "...Tsunade sighed and said, " Well, what do you think of a bet? "," What kind of bets" asked the queen," We will fight and if I win, you will leave me alone" , " but if I win, what will I get?" asked the queen, "I will ... I will become you'rs" Tsunade replied sadly, the queen felt thrilled for the first time in her life, "okay, as you want , tomorrow the fight will be on the great battlefield in the kingdom and all the inhabitants of the kingdom will attend." The queen agreed and went to the door, before she went out." I will keep some guards here. I don't want you to run away again. Okay, see you tomorrow, dear "...

The room was silent and Tsunade sat on the bed , "My lady, why did you do that? Why did you bet with the queen? She's so strong. She's the true meaning of the word monster. She's wild and violent. She has no mercy, not to her enemies, not even to her friends." Karen said very emotionally "You don't think I'm too weak, right?" Tsunade replied, "Sorry, my lady, I don't know how strong you are, but I know how scary and powerful the Queen is , I heard a lot of stories about her strength and her battles , She is very terrifying. "Karen replied , "Don't worry Karen, I know what I'm doing. Let's sleep now. Tomorrow is a busy day," Tsunade said...

The Queen arrived in her room and went to her window "She was very sad, I did not like it I do not want to see her sad ... But by forcing myself on her will not make her happy, but I can not prevent myself, whenever I see her the desire to get her also increasing...Uh, I have to sleep tomorrow is an important day," the queen said.

**... The next day ...**

Tsunade was sleep and Karen was afraid to wake her up, "Human, it's time to wake up, fighting after an hour." A guard behind the door said, Karen opened the door and said, "Sorry but My lady hasn't woken up yet and I can't wake her up, "Why, not," the guard asked, "Because she might kill me." , "What do you say she's just human? Why are you scared of her?" Said one of the guards, "If you insist on waking her up, do it yourself" Karen said , "Well, I'll wake her up myself, get away," the guard said and went to awaken Tsunade, when he approached , "Gosh, she's so beautiful as if she's a piece of pure snow." The guard thought, Tsunade was wearing a nightgown up to the middle of her thighs and her hair scattered around her. She was so beautiful. The guard shook his head "No, I have to concentrate and make her wake up," the guard thought and he shook her shoulder. "Wake up, human" said the guard as he continued shaking Tsunade's shoulder , Tsunade's intent to kill made the guard freeze in his place. "W.. ... what is this force? III'm so scared." The guard thought of himself , When Tsunade woke up and looked at who wake her up, and when she saw that he was one of the Queen's guard, and recalled what happened yesterday , She becam angry "What are you doing here? do You want to die." tsunade asked the guard who became trembling with fear. "I'm sorry, madam, but you have to be ready." , "Okay, leave now," Tsunade said, and the guard quickly got out of the room with others. Tsunade went to take a bath and prepare for battle , Karen was scared of what was going to happen and was very worried about her master.

In the meantime ...The Queen was also preparing.

On the great battlefield, there were a lot of people , all the kingdom attended even though they didn't know what to expect ... After waiting for half an hour the queen appeared on the bettalefield, "The people of my dear kingdom, today i invited you to watch the Battal betwen me and the one how you were all wondering about, the human "The Queen said loudly and clearly, After hearing what the Queen said, everyone whispered among themselves.

...moments before the Queen entered the battlefield, "You don't need to do this. I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to be mine." The Queen said as she reached out to touch Tsunade "I told you I am not you'rs. "Tsunade replied, The queen was angry at Tsunade's stubbornness. "Okay, as you want, I will force you." The Queen said and went to the battlefield.

...**. Back to the present**...

"I offer you the human" Everyone was waiting for the moment of the human exit and wondered what it looks like, inside and before her departure Karen said " be careful my lady, please", "Don't worry Karen will be fine" Tsunade said and went out to the battlefield, Everyone was surprised when they saw Tsunade and started with a whisper. "She's so beautiful." "She doesn't look much different from the Elf".

"Well, as I just said, this human has challenged me in a fight, and her terms are if she wins, I will leave her alone, but if I win, she will be my property." The Queen said, everyone started whispering again "Who do she think she is challenging Her Majesty?" "She is just human, how can she fight the queen?" "ther no way her majesty losing." Then everyone started betting, and since everyone was confident of their queen, winning they bet how long Tsunade would hold against the queen. there are people who bet on an hour, and ther who bet on half an hour but most people bet on a quarter of an hour, there and ther was one person who bet that she will hold more than an hour and that is Karen

Everyone silent," said the queen, everyone on the battlefield becom silent, "Well then now we will start the fight, uh, right before we start , i want to know your name, dear." The queen said, Tsunade did not like the tone of the queen's voice, "Should you know?" Tsunade replied, "It's okay. I can ask your assistant instead " , "Don't get close to her... My name is Tsunade Senjo." Tsunade replied angrily "Well done dear, and I'm Eva...so there are no conditions, no limits and you can use whatever you want , I want to see how strong you are" Eva said... "lets The fight begins".

At the moment of the announcement, Tsunade disappeared from Eva sait and then appeared above her and tried to hit her, but Eva was fast and avoided the attack and tsunade hit the ground, which caused a total destruction and shaking to the ground, all the audience was shocked becaus what they saw and Eva was also surprised "I did not know she have this strength, I want to see more. " Eva thought as she licked her lower lip. Tsunade turned towards the queen and engaged in a physical struggle , In the end, Eva punched Tsunade in her stomach, which caused the break of two ribs, Tsunade retreated in pain, but quickly did the seals of treatment and heal herself , amid the amazement of everyone , "What have you done now? How can you heal yourself so quickly? I'm sure I broke two ribs" ask Eva , "I told you the first time I came here. I am the best doctor in my world and I was not arrogant in my words." Tsunade replied , "Okay,let's finish the fight" Eva used her speed and appeared behind Tsunade, but Tsunade quickly got out of her way, then Tsunade used some seals and launched a lightning attack towards Eva, which she avoided easily, The fighting continued with a punch from Eva and a kick from Tsunade, both was at the same level, Both ware exhausted and injured but the injured not serious ,everyone was shocked by the power of Tsunade and she was able to withstand for an 2 hour So far, it seems that the fighting will never end, "This is not good. I must finish the fight quickly, but she's strong and can heal herself easily, ... Uh yes when I sucks her blood she becomes weak and loses consciousness, I can defeat her without harming her"Eva thought ,then Eva attacked Tsunade fiercely and with the intent to kill, Tsunade made some seals and set up a rock wall to protect herself, which crashed from the severity of Eva's blows, tsunade was ready and at the moment Eva destroyed the wall, Tsunade threw a strong punch to Eva chest, which Cause broke five ribs , And hit the wall of the battlefield , a lot of blood came out of the mouth of Eva, which raised concern among the population of the Kingdom on the health of their queen , Eva was breathing hard and spitting blood, Tsunade approached her and said, "If you surrender now I will heal your injury, do you agree?" Eva looked at Tsunade's eyes , Then in a moment she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her and kissed her lips roughly , Tsunade tried to keep her away, but Eva grabbed her tightly...Eva ended the kiss for a moment and then kissed her again and pushed her tongue into tsunade mouth, which becam red as tomatoes , Then Tsunade bitten Eva tongue, pushing her to stop the kiss, but Eva turned to her neck, licked her and then sucked her blood , While Eva suked the blood of Tsunade, her injuries healed , When she stopped, tsunade felt dizzy and lost consciousness. "No, I shouldn't lose my consciousness or be considered a loser." Tsunade thought while trying hard not to lose consciousness, but to no avail. "This perverted have deceived me, I lost." Tsunade thought with sadness and tears formed in her eye, Before she completely lost consciousness, she said, "I am not ... a Property... for anyone." Tears fell on her cheeks when she lost consciousness altogether, Eva stood while carrying Tsunade in her arms bride style.

The fight is over and the winner is our dear queen of course" Everyone encouraged their winning queen, but were frustrated by the loss of the bet. Karen won a very, very large amount of money. Speaking of Karen, she was rushing to check on Tsunade ,Eva came out of the battlefield and found Karen waiting when she tried to touch Tsunade. Eva got angry and said, "Stop, don't touch her" But when she saw tears and anxiety in Karen's eyes, she quietly said, "She's fine,She just lost her consciousness. Don't worry... Follow me." and she go to the palace...

When Eva arrived at the palace, she immediately went to her bedroom and put Tsunade on the bed gently. She looked at Karen and said, "Take care of her and change her clothes. I will ask the maids to get what you need to clean her and some clothes,

Okay, I'll take a bath and I want you to be finish when I come back." And she got out of the room. Karen sat next to Tsunade, "Dear Madam, are you okay? ... You are really reckless." There was a knock on the door. Karen hurried and opened the door and found a maid with some clothes, towels, and water. "The Queen sent me to help you clean the lady." "The maid said, Karen allowed the maid to come in and said, "Thank you ... Okay, let's start.'" she went to Tsunade and took off her clothes. "Sorry Lady Tsunade, but it's a necessity," Karen thought , The maid's face became very red, "My God, she's so beautiful. I don't have to think that she's the Queen Property" thought the maid,... Karen and the maid cleaned Tsunade's body and put the medicine on her wounds ,then dressed her a comfortable clothes, long nightgown , The door suddenly opened and the queen entered the pajamas. Karen and the maid bent down , " you'r Majesty We've finished cleaning Lady Tsunade and putting medicine on her wounds," Karen said. "Well, you can leave now." The queen said as she headed for Tsunade, the maid left immediately but Karen remained. The queen sat next to Tsunade and looked at Karen. "Why are you still here?" "I am sorry, you'r Majesty but I hope you will let me take care of my lady." Karen insisted, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her myself and she'll stay asleep all night. You don't have to stay." Karen felt sad but could not oppose the queen and went to the door, "You knew she was a human before I said it right." asked Eva and Karen froze in her place when she heard what she said. Silence spread in the room ... "Answer me" ordered Eva, "y... You'r... Your Majesty, I" Karen said with great fear, "Do not worry I will not punish you for hiding it from me, but answer me" The Queen said, "Well, as you order your Majesty,"

** ...Flashback ...**

Tsunade and Karen were sitting on the couch after Karen confessed to everything that happened with her. "Karen What do you think about the human being that the Queen brought to our world?" asked Tsunade curiously, Karen was quiet for some time. "No need to worry, I just want to know what you think about it," Tsunade said to reassure Karen. "Well, my lady, to be honest, I don't care. We live here different categories and accept each other. Humans are another category. I don't judge people with their forms, but with their hearts and actions" Karen answered what made Tsunade smiling, "You are very wise, Karen and you think very honest." Tsunade said with pleasure, Karen felt flattered. "No need my lady, I just said what I think." "Well, I want to say something to you, but don't be alarmed. If you don't want to stay with me, it's okay too. You can leave if you want." Tsunade said, "What is my lady?" asked Karen curiously, "Well, I am the human who ran away from the queen." Tsunade said as she returned to her original form, Karen was shocked for a while, but when she came back from her shock she said, "You are no different from Elf, are you really human? You are more beautiful in this form " " This is my real form, you are not disturbed or scared of me. "ask tsunade that what matters is the actions and hearts of others, And you showed your good heart to me and that's enough. " ," I'm happy with your words Karen, but if something happens, behave like you do not know my truth ,Okay" Tsunade asked ,

**... the end of the flashback ...**

"and that's what happened your majesty", "why did you stay with her and what did she save you from?" Eva asked, "your majesty, she saved me from abuse and contempt ,My former lady was so bad and despicable, but Lady Tsunade saved me and paid a lot of money to buy me, Then she said I could be free, but I offered her to be her maid, but she refused and said that if I was adamant, I can be her assistant and this is what happened "Karen replied warmly and happily. Then she bent down and was about to go out, "You said your name is Karen right? What do you know about her?" asked Eva, Karen looked at the queen, but" You saved me and I don't care if you are human. I told you she remained silent, "I think it is up to lady Tsunade to tell you, Your Majesty, I am sorry," Karen replied cautiously. "She's faithful to her and that's good, but I'm curious and I want to know everything about her." Eva thought , Eva stood up and turned towards Karen and put her hand on her shoulder. "Karen I just wants to know her ,how she is. What do she like? What do not she like? Things like this...I admire her, I don't want to hurt her, and I'll make you her personal maid, so tell me, "the queen said, Karen felt how sincere the Queen's words were, "Okay your majesty, I'll tell you what I know about her. She's the queen of her kingdom in her world, but thay calls her the Hokage there, she's the fifth Hokage, she's the best doctor in her world, and a legendary fighter too. and She's not a morning person and she hates anyone to wake her up, her favorite food is chicken wings and sake she loves it so so much, that's what I know about her and what she toled me, She's a very cool person," said Karen , "Thank you Karen, you can go now, the maid will tell you where you will stay." Eva said, Karen bent over to her and went out of the room. Eva went to bed and sat next to Tsunade. "You seem to be a good person and I loved you more now" Eva approached Tsunade's lips and kiss her gently , "Good night ... Tsunade ... It's a beautiful name befitting you," Eva said Then she embraced Tsunade and slept next to her..

** / Finished Chapter 6 ... **

** I hope you like it ...Now what do you expect will happen when Tsunade wakes up and finds herself in the bosom of the Queen. **

**Keep your comments .. See you soon ... Goodbye**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hi all, this chapter 7_**

**_I hope you like it, let's start_**

* * *

As the sun shone inside the queen's bedroom. Tsunade was disturbed by the sun that reached her face. She tried to move to hide her face from the sun, but she could not move and felt a person hugging her in his arms From the back, she turned her head to see who embraced her and found that she was the queen, then she remembered what happened before she lost consciousness, Tsunade got very angry.

"She deceived me, and cheated, this despicable." Tsunade thought angrily, Tsunade felt that the queen embraced her vigorously

â€œDid you sleep well, sweetheart?â€ Said Eva and kissed tsunade neck from behind. Tsunadeâ€™s body trembled from the kiss,

â€œGet away, perverted,â€ Tsunade said as she tried to push Eva off her, suddenly Eva pushed tsunade onto her back and was holding her hands over her head

. â€œOh ... well you lost the bet so you are mine now and You can not deny that honey. â€ Eva said, And came close to kiss Tsunade,

"You cheated, you despicable woman, you did not fight me for the end. You used a cheap trick." Tsunade shouted,

"Your words may be correct, but this does not change that I won the bet and you are mine now, there is nothing you can do honey." Eva replied with great pleasure.

Then she kissed Tsunade with passion. Tsunade tried to get away, but she couldn't. Then Eva went to her neck and kissed her, biting lustfully, Suddenly Eva felt very disturbed and remembered what happened the night before after she was sleeping while she was embracing Tsunade.

**... beginning flashback ...**

Eva was about to fall asleep, but there was a knock on the door,

"Who dares to annoy me now?" Eva said with great anger.

The maid shuddered when she heard the queen cry out angrily and said, "Your Majesty, your presence is required. A council meeting has been held. They are waiting for you."

Eva shook with anger, "How dare they hold a meeting without my approval?" Eva thought while she stood up, changed her clothes, and went to the meeting room when she reached the meeting room, she saw that all the advisers, army leaders, and politicians were all of the kingdomâ€™s council present, and Eva was surprised by this,

â€œWhat happens here, why is all the kingdomâ€™s council gathered together without my permission? "Eva said with some anger.

everyone felt the anger of the Queen and feared, but they will not back down this time , The queen sat on her chair and looked at the members of the council. One of the counselors came forward, "Your Majesty, we met to discuss a very important topic,"

"What is this very important topic? I want to go to sleep." Eva said,

everyone was a little nervous and afraid of the queen's reaction, " Uh ... well, Your Majesty, the topic is that you are at a very appropriate age for marriage and the kingdom needs an heir, so we want you to marry and give birth to an heir to the throne, "one of the army leaders said with courage,

Eva looked at him without any reaction. Everyone was anticipating what would happen. This matter has been discussed on the queen before, but she is always angry and threatens them, but she is now quiet and this scares them very much.

"We have discussed this topic before and you know my response to it, why do you suggest this again and suddenly, ha" asked Eva calmly

â€œYour Majesty, please, think about it again.â€ One of the counselors said,

â€œYou know that I do not care about sex and pleasure from it, whether a man or a woman ,thought I clarified this information and you accepted it.â€ Eva said, "At least I was like this before meeting her," Eva thought

â€œThis is true, Your Majesty, but this was yesrs before and now you are.. "

"I'm What complete your words? " Eva said firmly.

" Well, Your Majesty, you have show a lot of interest in this human and the way you ended the fighting raised many questions. "The counselor answered

"What do you mean ... ... Oh, you mean the kiss." asked Eva

, "Your Majesty, not only that. We are not stupid. We know that you made the battle public because you wanted everyone to know that the human is strong, because you wanted to protect her, so you did not try to fight her fairly and You tricked her because you don't want to harm her, and the way you look at her is a look we have never seen from you , that human has an influence on you and we are worried becaus of that. "The chief of military commanders said

"And what if that is true, what will you do?" asked the queen coldly,

"Your Majesty, we the council discussed the issue and decided that you can play with human as you want, but you must marry and you can choose a woman if you want... we know that you have a male reproductive organ so you can give us an heir." The commander of the military force replied, calm has spread after what was said ,

"Mmm ... well, I'm going to think about it seriously, are you happy?... I'm going to sleep now, this meeting is over." The queen said and went to her bedroom.

... End of the flashback ...

â€œWhat do I do? I lost my bet. I have to think in a way to get some time to escape. â€ Tsunadeâ€™s thought, Eva grabbed Tsunadeâ€™s hands over her head with one hand and with the other hand held one of Tsunadeâ€™s breasts and pressed him with light force,

" You can't do this, "Tsunade said angrily ," Why do you think, you are mine now and I can do what ever I want with you? "Eva answered quietly

" Well, you can't do that, not before marriage first "..." This is the only thing I could think of, I hope she agree "Tsunade Think .

Eva looked at Tsunade in depth, "It was my idea from the beginning, but do I have to wait until the wedding?" Eva thought and felt frustrated because she have to wait

" yesterday, the council held a meeting and forced me to get marry and have a heir and I was thinking to taking you as my wife,... but do I have to wait for the wedding night to have you? â€ Eva said, Tsunade was confused.

" How can you get an heir if you marry a woman? Uh. " asked Tsunade.

Eva approached Tsunade, there was one inch between them. Tsunade was able to feel Eva's breath on her, then Eva went to her ear and whispered with a voice full of lust.

"You don't know right, I also have a man's genitals, so I can marry a woman too." Eva said, and then looked at Tsunade's eyes that were in shock.

"You're joking, right, that's impossible," Tsunade said after recovering from her shock,

"Well I'm special, I'm a hybrid, half a vampire and half a dragon so I'm really unique of my kind and I'm not lying, I have a female genital and a male genital too" said Eva said

Tsunade was so shocked, "No ... no ... I must run away quickly. I will definitely not lose it. I will not allow it." Tsunade thought with fear,

then used her full strength to free her hands and then slapped the Queen on her cheek with great force, Ava collided with the wall behind her and then fell to the ground ,

at the same moment the room doore opened and a person entered and said "Eva-chan" he looked around the room and saw her lying on the floor with Blood coming from her mouth and from her head.

Suddenly, Tsunade felt a thirst for blood. "It seems he is angry." Tsunade thought.

The mysterious man looked at her and then attacked her. He tried to hold her neck, but Tsunade grabbed his hand and pressed it hard, "This woman is strong, who the hell is she." Think of the mysterious man,

"Who are you and what did you do to her? Answer me right away " He ordered after he got away from Tsunade,

Tsunade ignored the man, so he got angry and was about to attack her again, "Edward? Is that you?" Asked the queen as she stood up,

" Eva-chan Are you okay? "Edward asked and hugged Eva," Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry. Haha."Eva replied, Edward moved away from her , Then, he looked at Tsunade and asked, "Who is this woman?" Eva thought a little later and then said, "Edward, meet Tsunade Senju. she will be my future wife, and she is human."

" Tsunade, this is Edward my first adviser and commander in chief of the kingdoms army and my dear best friend " The shock features appeared on Edward's face.

"human, what is going on here, how could you bring a human to our world and why would you need to bring her here and most importantly what do you mean by being your future wife?" Edward shouted angrily, Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed watching,

"Edward calm down. I'll tell you everything. Let me change my clothes and eat with me, then I'll tell you everything , okay." Eva said

**... An hour later ...**

Eva, Edward and Tsunade were sitting around a table full of delicious foods, "Why am I here?" asked Tsunade,

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, are not you hungry." asked Eva,

"No, I'm not," said Tsunade, but her stomach made sounds ,Tsunade felt very embarrassed and her cheeks turned red from embarrassment, Eva laughed with a muffled laugh and thought "very cute", "Okay I think I will eat " Tsunade said

Edward noticed the way Eva viewed Tsunade, "I have never seen her looking at anyone with these eyes, she is really in love with this human, but it seems the Feeling is not exchanged from the human" Edward thought

After finishing the food, Tsunade rose, but Eva grabbed her hand and made her sit. "Where are you going?" Eva asked, "I have finished the food. I want to go to my room, not that I could escape right now." Tsunade answered with frustration, "I was appointed to be a personal servant." , "Why don't I need her", "Don't hurry, I haven't told you who she is yet," "Why do I care about this," "Well, I give up. She's that girl that was with you, her name is Karen right." The Queen said, "But if you don't want her I won't force you" Eva said joking,

â€œ well, I changed my mind, I will accept her.â€ â€œCome in.â€ The queen said, the door opened and entered Karen. As soon as she saw Tsunade she went to her, hugged her, and cried, "my lady ... my lady, you're fine. I was so worry about you." Karen said, crying,

"Don't worry, I'm fine, sorry that I scared you, so don't cry." Tsunade said while trying Calm Karen,

suddenly everyone in the room felt the urge to kill and it was issued by the queen who stood up and went to Tsunade and Karen, then she grabbed Karen and kept her away from Tsunade and said to her,

"Don't touch her again, did you understand?"

then she looked at Tsunade and said, "You are not allowed to touch and be touched by someone other than me. Is this clear?"

Tsunade felt very angry "Who the hell do you think yourself" Tsunade shouted,

"Should I remind you that you lost the bet and you are mine now?" Eva said,

Tsunade released a large amount of intention to kill, " It is true that I lost the bet, but this does not mean that I submission to you and your orders, you own my body and not my heart and actions, so do not exceed your limits. "Tsunade said very cold, especially the last part.

Edward was shocked, "I cannot believe how strong this human is, this is unreasonable, she competes with Eva-chan in strength."

Karen and everyone in the room who served and even the guards outside the room fell on their knees and were shivering with fear and find it difficult to breathe. "My Lady Please calm down."

When Tsunade heard Karen's voice calmed down and stopped her intention to kill, "I'm sorry, Karen, I didn't mean to harm you." Tsunade said while she was helping Karen stand up,

she looked at Eva, who was quiet in her place and said, "I'm going to go to my room to rest." she held Karen's hand and then exited the room.

" everyone leave ... Now" ordered Eva, everyone out in the room except Edward,

"Eva-chan, are you okay?" Asked Edward but Eva did not answer, "Eva-chan why did you allow her to do what she wanted, I admit that she Very strong but you are the queen "

...

" I love her and do not want to harm her. "Eva replied," Well if you love her why does she hate you like this, and what is the bet you talked about "Edward asked and he felt the extent of Eva's sadness when he Say she hates her

"You haven't been here for 3 years Edward, I got sick a month ago and my only treatment was to drink human blood but it has to be very strong, and the consultants have managed to find a way to bring a human into our world and as you see we have succeeded in that",

"this Surprisingly, I didn't know you were sick. Are you okay, Eva-chan? "Edward asked

," Yes, I'm fine, I drank a lot of her blood "

"Well, why do you love her Eva-chan , and why does she hate you like that?" Ask Edward

," I don't know exactly why I love her, but since I first saw her ,I fell in love with her ,she was so beautiful and so strong, she stood tall in front of me there was a strong aura Around her is pushing you to respect her, but as you know me, I tried to possess her and control her by force. I did not show her the respect she deserves. The first time I saw her, I forcibly sucked her blood And I tried to impose myself on her every time I saw her, she even escaped from me but I find her then she made a bet with me, "

"and what is the bet?" Edward asked,

"The bet was that we would fight and if I won I would get her and if I lost I would Let her go, I agreed and made the whole kingdom watch the fight It was a strong fight but I won over her and she became mine "Eva said.

" Well Eva-chan she has the right to be angry at her loss but she hates you with passion Why? "

"I ... I deceived her in the fight. I did not fight her fairly for the end, so she is upset and hates me."

"Why did you do that? Why did you deceive her? You can definitely defeat her."

"I was so confident in the beginning, but during the fighting I saw her true strength that she was competing with me in strength. There was a chance that I would lose and I could not bear that, as I do not want to harm her seriously. So I deceived her. I distracted her during the fighting by kissing her and then I sucked her blood so much that made her lose consciousness, and I won over her, "said Eva

Edward was silent the fact that Eva admitted that that humanity competed with her in strength and that she could have lost in front of her making Edward think that he should be wary of her,

"The problem is that I cannot control my desire to have her when I see her, I try to be nice but My desire overcomes me, I did not feel like this in my entire life. I saw a lot of beautiful people, but I did not feel any desire towards anyone...this feeling makes me lose my mind, what is this feeling Edward, and why do I feel it towards her "

"How do you feel exactly when you see her?"

"I feel I want to have her. I want to touch her, kiss her and make her mine. I want to pleased her. I want to do a lot of things to her ,Also, I want to make her happy. I want to see her always smiling "

"Well, Eva-chan, this means that you are physically attracted to her. You want to have sex with that yor realy love her"

"What is the matter that made her your wife?"

"The council wants me to marry and get an heir and they do not mind if I choose a woman, so I decided to approve their request and chose Tsunade."

"You did not inform the council you chose that human, right."

" Not yet, but I will not change my mind, if I do not marry her, I will not marry anyone else "

"You can get her without marriage."

" I have thought about that, but she did not allow me and she will not allow me before marriage I also want to show my respect to her "

"You know that the council will not agree to that, correct."

"I will force them to do it if necessary"

"Calm Eva-chan. You know that they care about the kingdom and put the kingdomâs interests before everything"

"What do you mean? I also care about my kingdom and take care of its interests ,But ... But can I not get happiness, are not I deserved her Edward? " asked Eva sadly

"Eva please calm down, I did not mean that." Edward Come close to her and put his hand on her shoulder to make her calm.

. "I-I-I... I just want to h-have some happiness. During the week I knew her I was more h-happy than ever before in my life, I-I-I can't Explain this feeling, but I feel happy and reassured w-when I am with her. " Eva said, tears fall from her eyes, Edward's sadness to see her like this and embraced her,

" I-I want ... I w-want to forget everything t-that happened to me in the past. I-I-I do not want to fight in more wars. I want to I love someone and b-been loved in return. I want to feel the t-taste of happiness that I have been deprived of for a l-l-long time. Is this too much to aske for Edward's ?"

"No, it is not. You deserve more happiness than anyone else. Eva ... I will stand by your side in the council meeting and I will support your choice as well if this is what will please you," said Edward, smiling at her, Eva wiped her tears And looked at him,

"Thank you, Edward. I can always count on you, but if you tell anyone that I have cried like this, I will kill you in a very slow and painful way. Do you understand?" Eva said in a frighteningly sweet voice, Edward's body trembled with the threat

"Certainly I will not do Eva-chan, Don't you trust me?

" Okay, so ask for a meeting of the council now "

"Well, the meeting will be after an hour, get ready," Edward went to send a request for the council

**...In the Tsunade room (Queen's Room) ... **

"How much I hate that perverted woman, I can't believe she is the queen of such a wonderful place." Tsunade said angrily as she walks in the room.

" Lady Tsunade, you don't know this, but the kingdom was not like this. It was a racist place like the rest of the kingdoms, but thanks to the Queen everything changed here for the better and our queen always appears with strength and pride in front of us "

"Really, tell me about that, Karen."

"First , the other kingdoms practice racism, as you see my lady. Each kingdom is made up of a certain species For example, there is the kingdom of clouds where winged creatures live, the blue kingdom lives in aquatic organisms that can breathe under water, there is also the kingdom of Elf, The Kingdom of the Werewolves and other kingdoms, and our kingdom was originally the kingdom of blood, the property of vampires " Karen said Tsunade was attentive and wanted to know more,

"The third king of the vampire kingdom fell in love with a woman of the dragon family, and he wanted to marry her. Everyone opposed this decision, but the king was overwhelming and frightening, and no one could stand up to him and the dragon woman was rejected by her species because of it, and the king married her and the queen gave birth to our curten Queen Eva, who was born hybrid half a vampire and half a dragon. After the king's death in the war, the queen assumed power and was at a young age at the time of which she was 200 years old. She was young for the age of vampires, The vampire can reach 1000 years of age" Tsunade was shocked by this.

"It is a very long life time to live ... and you Karen, what is the average life span of a werewolf?" Asked Tsunade

"Werewolves can live for 700 years,"

"If you are considered just a child for your species right?"

" Yes "

"Well, complete the story," said Tsunade.

"Well, after the Queen took over, there were many opponents, because she was young and most importantly because she was a hybrid, but she challenged anyone standing in front of her and demonstrated her strength and wisdom in all situations. She achieved many victories for the kingdom, so the vampires began to accept her and accept the difference. Gradually, she began to merge the other species in the kingdom until we reached this period of harmony, and this was the reason for the great progress of our kingdom, which is the strongest and most developed kingdom present in all fields. The Queen changed the name of the kingdom from the kingdom of blood to the Emerald Kingdom, she is Wonderful person " Karen said with great pride

"This is strange , from what Karen said. she really look great and respectful person, but why...why she act like that with me " Tsunade think.

** ... in the meeting room ...**

"I decided to accept your request." The Queen said, everyone was very happy to hear that,

â€œBut I am the one who will choose my bride myself.â€

"Of course, Your Majesty, you can, we know that you will choose wisely."ne of the counselors said,

" You will have a week To choose Your Majesty "

"No need for that I have already chosen my bride"

" So who is the lucky girl your Majesty"

"My bride will be the human woman Tsunade Senju" The queen said, all the council shocked and after a few moments the screaming began,

"Your Majesty, you cannot do that."

"She is a human you cannot choose her."

"You shouldn't do that."

"I have thought about this, and I will not change my decision,"

"Your Majesty, please...Edward-Sama, talk to her. You cannot allow this to happen."

"I apologize. I tried, but she will not change her mind, why nog let her marry the human, What is the problem?"

"What do you mean, the problem is that she is human she is not even from our world?"

"There is no objection to being human. Our kingdom contains many species, and that was not an obstacle before, and from what I heard, she is very strong , she competes with Eva in strength, So I do not think there is any problem " Edward said, everyone was disappointed because they knew that Edward's words were true and that they would not be able to persuade the Queen to change her decision.

The queen stood up and said happily, "We agreed the wedding will be in a week, prepare everything." Then she walked out of the room"

Tsunade was sitting on the edge of the balcony of the room and looking at the place around her. There were a lot of guards and they looked strong. "That... sigh... it won't be easy to escape this time."

* * *

Well, that's all, see you next year! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year ,I hoped you liked this little Christmas Present. You can give me a present as well by reviewing this chapter! Reviews make me really, really happy


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi , I returned , sorry for being late the previous period was a difficult period . I had exams at the university and there were some problems with the internet so I could not write but I'm back now.**  
** I am thankful to ( Lara500 ) I was so glad you were following my story and wanted to read more of it Your enthusiasm made me complete this chapter Thank you , . . . Now let's start Chapter 8...**

**/**

Tsunade was sitting on the edge of the balcony of the room and look at the place around her . There were a lot of guards and they looked strong . " That . . . sigh . . it won't be easy to escape this time... Everyone I missed you , do you miss me too , Shizune , Naruto , Sakura " Tsunade whispered with great sadness and tears filled her eyes

Meanwhile , Eva entered the room ,

" Oh my goodness . . . . . she is very beautiful ."

The skin of Tsunade was glistening under the moonlight and her hair was free on her shoulders , flying lightly around her because of the wind . It was looking take Eva's breath , but she becom upset when she saw tears in Tsunade eyes.

" Why are you sad ? I don't want to see you cry , I promise you I,ll make you happy " said Eva as she approached Tsunade , when Tsunade heard the voice of Eva , she wiped away her tears immediately , and when Eva com closer, she stood up and moved away from her.

" You want me to be happy , if you really want me to be happy , then let me go "

" Can't you see your happiness with me , I really love you , I fall in loved with you at first sight and I promise that I will do anything to make you happy " Eva asked in a frustrated voice

" But I do not love you and I will never love you . If you want my happiness , leave me alone , let me go" Tsunade said angrily

" I cannot do that , you are mine now and I cannot live without you "

Eva grabbed tsunade chin and raised her head so that she could look into her eyes directly.

" And Don't worry , I'll make you love me , I promise."

Tsunade walked away from Eva and said with great anger ,

" In your dreams , you perverted "

Eva sighed and said , " You are a stubborn woman , but I love this in you . any way , I came to tell you that the wedding will be after a week . Now , good night "

Eva came out of the room Tsunade was very frustrated ,

" I must run away at all costs , " Tsunde thought

**. . . the next morning . . . **

Tsunade was awake early , in fact she couldn't sleep well yesterday . there was a knock on the door

" Lady Tsunade is me Karen , can I com in " Asked Karen

Tsunade replied , " Come in "

Karen enter and saw Tsunade sitting on the bed

" My lady , why are you awake early ? You're not a morning person "

Tsunade feels very upset

" Karen got close "

Karen got close to Tsunade

" Karen , I'm planning to run away from her . Do you want to come with me ? "

Karen was surprised by that .

" But my lady , where do you want to go? I told you before that other kingdoms do not welcome people who are different from them . I do not know what will happen if they know that you are human too . In our world , you consider something very rare "

" Don't worry . You know I can disguise properly and I can help you with that too . What do you think , will you come with me ? "

Karen thought a little , " My lade, you saved me and I will always be by your side "

" Thank you Karen , now I want you to study the palace and all of its exits . since I cannot move freely I will count on you well "

" Okay , my lady "

" Karen , can you call me tsunade sama . . it was what people in my world were calling me ? "

Tsunade said with a sad voice full of longing , Karen felt sad but she smiled and said ,

" Sure , Tsunade - sama , now I will prepare the bathroom for you then breakfast "

" Thank you , Karen "

Then Karen prepared the bathroom in the room ,

" Tsunade - sama . Everything is ready "

Karen said , and then she went to the door ,

" Karen , where are you going ? " Tsunade asked ,

" Oh well my lady , the queen has prevented anyone from seeing you naked even for a shower "

" What if I need help "

" she said she will help you by herself . . . . she told me to tell her when you want to take a bath "

Tsunade took off her clothes while she was talking to Karen , who was looking at the ground ,

" Karen , you didn't do that right "

She said anxiously At the same moment the door of the room opened and the queen entered when Tsunade saw her she wore a jacket to cover herself

" What are you doing here you perverted ? " asked Tsunade angrily

" Oh you look active in the early morning . . . I came to help you take a bath " Eva said while Approaching Tsunade

" I don't need your help , I can do it myself , perverted woman "

" can't you stop calling me like that ? For your information only , I have never cared about anyone for my entire life before. "

At this moment , Eva order Karen to leave , who did this quietly . Tsunade whispered to Karen not to go , but Karen could not violate the orders of the Queen . Tsunade was not unable to protect herself , but for a reason she does not know , when Eva touches her or kiss her , Tsunade feels her strength fades for a moment.  
In a moment , Eva was standing in front of Tsunade and the jacket was taken off . Then she grabbed Tsunade and kissed her passionately ,

" Now why don't we start , and don't worry . I'll stick to my promise and wait for our wedding night to get you "

" That will happen on a cold day in Hell " Tsunade said , trying to get away from Eva .

" Don't be stubborn , you cannot escape from me "

Eva then bitten Tsunade's neck and sent some of her blood inside Tsunade's body , which suddenly hit her very hot and started panting and her cheeks became red , she was on the verge of falling if it were not for Eva's arms around her , Tsunade looked at her and said , panting ,

" What did you do to my body ? Your perverted "

Eva tried her best not to let her desire overcome her when she saw Tsunade in this state

" so cute , oh my God , no . . . . . no , uh dominated yourself Eva " she thought then said ,

" Don ' t worry , nothing bad , this will end quickly "

Tsunade can no longer focus Around her , Eva held her in her arms and then gently put her in the bathtub and started gently washing her , When she was done , she dryed her , dressed her in a sleep dress and put her on the bed to sleep . Tsunade was very calm all the time and she was very tired , When Tsunade closed her eyes and Eva made sure she was asleep , she gently grabbed her cheek and kissed her again ,

" I'm sorry , but you will be my property forever "

Eva said then she got out of the room . Karen was standing near the door and when Eva got out Karen bowed to her

" Your Majesty "

" Karen raise your head , follow me I want to talk to you "

" But Tsunade - sama "

" Don ' t worry she's sleeping now "

Karen was surprised by that

" What happened between them , Tsunade - sama , why she is sleeping again " Karen thought , but she did not speak and followed the Queen silently .

In the Queen's office , Eva looked out the window and said

" Listen Karen , you are the closest person to Tsunade right now so I want you to take good care of her and not let her out of the palace without telling me , okay "

Karen hesitated a little and Eva noticed , turned to Karen and looked directly To her eyes , she said

" Karen , you know very well how much our world hates difference and rejects it , and that my kingdom is the only place to accept that . . . . . Everyone has become aware of the existence of Tsunade and that she is human , she is a very rare person in our world so if she go outside My kingdom I will not be able to protect her , there are so many items and people who will try to get her and harm her , I know she Very strong , but she will not be able to withstand an entire kingdom . . . . you are one of the most people who know what happens to different people , right"

Karen shivered from remembrance what happened with her and looked at the ground .

" Yes , Your Majesty , I know "

" You definitely don't want something like this to happen to tsunade , right "

" Certainly not , I will not allow anyone to harm my lady "

" Good , now I am happy and reassured about her , thank you Karen " Eva said in a sweet voice ,

" You can go now "

Eva turned to the window again , Karen did not move from her place and thought ,  
" Should I Tell her what Tsunade -sama is planning , but "

" What is there Karen , do you want to tell me something ? " Eva said and took Karen out of her thoughts , Karen hesitated a little bit and then said ,

" Yes , Your Majesty , Tsunade - sama plans to escape on the wedding night "

Eva smiled and thought , " That stubborn woman ."

" I'm sorry , Tsunade - sama . But that's for your own good , I hope you forgive me " Karen thought sadly .

" Thank you Karen for telling me that I don't want her to be hurt , do everything she asks of you , but tell me everything okay " Eva said ,

" But why are you going to let her try to escape ? Your Majesty " Karen asked with amazement ,

" She must be convinced that she cannot leave this kingdom It's dangerous . . . . . . Don't worry Everything will be fine . . . . . . . . You can go now "

**. . . . . . . . In the evening . . . . . . . . **

Eva finished holding a meeting to prepare for the wedding and was relaxing , knocking on the door

" Enter "

"Your Majesty, the great magici whom you asked to see is waiting "

"Let him com, "

Quickly the servant bends over and goes out, then the magician entered

"Your Majesty. it is an honor to meet you."

"Honor is mutual, magician Alex...Please sit down," said Eva, pointing to the chair in front of the office

"Thank you, Your Majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Well, since I'm busy I will get into the topic right away, I want you to make me unbreakable chains."

" Chains ?! " Alex asked wondering with amazement,

" Yes Chains, to determine I want a couple of chains for the hands, can you do them, I want them to be prepared before the wedding "

"Now I understand the human that the Queen will marry is very strong and it seems that she does not consent to marriage, so the Queen will get her by force." Think Alex

"You are a very smart person and I am sure that you understood it now Can you do what I ask for ? Right, I also want you to make something to make her docile , I do not want to ... control her I only want her to lose her strength for one day only, and these requests are very secret. Do you understand, magician?" The Queen said the last part as a threat.

"Of course, Your Majesty, as you order, and my mouth will be shut of cores. "

" Well then, thank you. I will Wait for them "

/

Over the days Karen continued to study the palace, its exits, the number of guards and servants, ther presence and exit times, and everything, and connected it to Tsunade in preparation for flight Tsunade developed a well-designed plan to escape based on Karen's information and of course Karen told the Queen everything. During the days the Queen was always visiting Tsunade and tryıng to get close to her, but Tsunade always rejected her and the days continued like this, until the wedding day came, the whole kingdom is ready to start the celebrations, it will be a huge celebration like the Kingdom has never seen before. The palace was in a state of alert everyone is trying to accomplish his tasks on time, the wedding will take place in the back garden of the palace in the presence of dignitaries and the most important people,

Karen went in the morning to the Tsunade room

" Tsunade-sama, wake up no..." Karen did not complete her sentence beçause she found Tsunade awake.

" Okay, my lade. I brought you breakfast. Now you will need energy to escape today." Karen said, and put the food in front of Tsunade to eat. Tsunade immediately started eating the food.

"I'm sorry, tsunade-sama, very sorry for what I did and what will happen, but it is in your interest" thought Karen. After tsunadd finished eating,

"Today I will definitely run away," she said at the same time,

"I will get her today for sure," said the Queen.

And finally the wedding date came. Tsunade was ready and looked very impressive with a royal white dress and her golden hair draped over her shoulders freely, the red lips as if they were a cherry, her brown eyes as if they were two pieces of jewels, she snatched the breath of all the maids who helped her get ready even Karen.

" Oh my God, Tsunade-sama, you so beautiful, you will be the most beautiful bride in the kingdom for sure." Karen said with pleasure.

Tsunade was annoyed with Karen's comment  
but she knows she must be natural in front of the maids.

"Oh thank you Karen." Tsunade said smiling.

One of the maids, "Your Majesty, the wedding will start soon. Please rest for some time.

"Thank you, you can go now."

In the back garden everyone was present and waiting for a sign. Then the music started, and it's the sign of the wedding started. At this moment, Tsunade got into her escape plan. Follow Karen through the palace roads and head in the opposite direction to the wedding location (back garden) when Tsunade and Karen arrive at the exit gate. Suddenly, the Queen appeared before her,

"Where are you going, honey or do you prefer me to call you my dea wife ?" said Eva

"What how did this happen How did you know about my plan?" Asked Tsunade , she was shocked

"Oh well , I have a good spy next to you" Eva replied , looking toward Karen

"What ..it can't be...Karen you didn't do it right," Tsunade said with concern, looking at Karen, who was looking at The Earth feels shame.

"Answer me, say it is lying...and I will believe you." Tsunade shouted,

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama for your sake." Karen replied, crying,

"Forgive me, tsunade-sama"

Tsunade was so shocked,

"I am stupid because I trusted you I wouldn't do it again... I'll get out on my own from here"

Tsunade took the fight and when she tried to get the chakra, she couldn't.

" My strength is gone. What the hell is going on " Tsunade thought

"Oh honey, I sealed your powers for a while." Eva said as she walked towards tsunade

" How and when " asked Tsunade

"The breakfast that you ate today contained material made to seal your strength, don't worry about this it's for just one day." Eva said, and she arrived right in front of Tsunade, but when she tried to touch her, Tsunade moved away from her, but Eva grabbed her

" Don't be stubborn, I promise you that I'll always love you ,You will become my wife "

"I don't want that, I don't love you I don't want you." She ceased from Eva but without interest

" calm down now. we will go to our wedding."

Tsunade shouted, "I will never agree to marry you."

"If you raise problems at the party, I will kill your servant." Eva said earnestly ,

Tsunade looked at Karen and said in a very cool voice,

"I no longer care about that traitor "

Karen was shocked when she heard the words of Tsunade but she knows that she deserves it

"I will marry you whether you agree or not." Eva said, then she grabbed Tsunade forcefully, and suddenly her two wings appeared they were a wings of a dragon and flew into the sky.

"I did not have the opportunity to say this befor, but you are very beautiful today honey " Eva said, and bitt Tsunade's ear gently, and Tsunade bitten her lips to prevent moaning.

in the backyard where the wedding is taking place .. Eva landed from the sky on the podium , when everyone saw her standing up and bowing to her,

"everyone raise your head, today is a special day, it is my wedding, now I present to you my wife Tsunade Senju " The Queen said loudly and happily,

everyone was surprised by Tsunade Beauty and they were staring at her and that what Eva did not like.

"Stop staring at my wife, " She said in a threatening tone.

"We're sorry, your Majesty." Everyone answered quickly,

"Okay now, let's start the wedding ceremony." Eva said enthusiastically and was always holding the hand of Tsunade to prevent her from escaping

The official came to start

"Your Majesty, Eva Dracula, do you accept Tsunade Senju as your wife in good and bad times and vow to protect her and love her always and for ever? "

"Yes" Eva replied quickly

"Now Tsunade Senju, do you accept Eva Dracula as your wife in good and bad times And vowed to protect her and love her always and for ever."

"Never." Tsunade said loudly.

Everyone was shocked by what Tsunade said, no one dared to oppose the queen before. Everyone was afraid of her reaction.

"A stubborn woman always." Eva looked at the official

"annouce us a couple."

" But your Majesty "

" Now," the officaial said intimidated

" Well..I announce you a couple, Eva Dracula and Tsunade Senju."

" You cannot do that." Tsunade screaming.

" But I did it now."

The rings were brought. Eva dressed one to tsunade, and she dressed the second, then looked at everyone and said

"Let the songs and celebrations start ...excuse me. I have a wife to get her."

Eva grabbed tsunade and fly towards the sky, then went to her room when she got to the room. She left Tsunade hand for a moment and went to light the room, Tsunade was shocked when she saw the chains on the bed.

"Don't worry, I won't use them if you are obedient."

She grabbed Tsunade and started kissing her with passion, but Tsunade bit Her lips very strongly, Eva stopped kissing her and felt the blood coming out of her lips, suddenly Tsunade found herself on the bed with her hands chained over her head and Eva was above her

"I will enjoy this night a lot," said Eva and began to kiss Tsunade neck and bite her lightly

"No...No...I don't want that " Tsunade screamed inside..

**/**

**Chapter 8 is over, wait for the nekt chapter ... see you soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all, I wish you liked the story, sorry that I made you wait a long time, but I go through some problems and I could not write. Sorry, and now let's start chapter 9.**

**Previously.**

**She grabbed Tsunade and started kissing her with passion, but Tsunade bit Her lips very strongly, Eva stopped kissing her and felt the blood coming out of her lips, suddenly Tsunade found herself on the bed with her hands chained over her head and Eva was above her**

**"I will enjoy this night a lot," said Eva and began to kiss Tsunade neck and bite her lightly**

**"No...No...I don't want that " Tsunade screamed inside..**

**/**

Eva continued kissing tsunade neck and biting her strongly, which led to blood coming out and then licking her blood, Tsunade bitten her lips so that no sound came out,

" Oh, you don't need to mute your voice. I want to hear your voice honey." Eva said as she looked at the eyes of Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at her with a lot of hate in her eyes. " I'll kill you."

"Oh, don't be like that, today is our night, so have fun. I will make you very happy tonight. Don't worry." Eva said

Tsunade tried to move but without interest, Eva tore the upper part of the dress and tsunade breasts appeared, Eva caught one of the breasts and started playing with it and pressed the nipple gently and then pressed strongly, which caused Tsunade to whisper in discomfort

Eva approached the second breast and started sucking it tightly, Tsunade tried hard to mute her voice but failed when Eva bitten her nipple inside her mouth, "Mmmm!"

Eva continued sucking the breasts inside her mouth and playing the other in her hands, and she was enjoying when she heard Tsunade while she groaned.

It lasted for a while, but when she saw Tsunade no longer making any sound, she stopped Then she looked at tsunade eyes, who was looking at her with disgust,

"No need to look at me like this. I haven't started yet." Eva said then she tore the rest of the dress now Tsunade only wearing her underwear.

"My God, you are so beautiful," said Eva in astonishment, "And you are mine now."

She started kissing her way down until she reached her underwear and pulled it off.  
Tsunade closed her hips tightly,

"This will not help, honey." Eva thought, and roughly spread her legs, Eva kept staring for a while, and Tsunade was red-faced with shame.

"S-Stop, why are you doing this? Didn't you say you l-love me? Stop, I don't want this," Tsunade asked in a desperate attempt to stop Eva.

Eva looked into Tsunade eyes and then approached her and said, "I really love you, I did not feel this way before and I did not want anything so much before, I cannot control myself when I see you. I want to get you, I really cannot help it, I tried hard to prevent myself from before, But you are now my wife and mine and I very much desire to have you " she touched Tsunade cheek gently." I really love you from all my depths, I will fulfill all your wishes, but please stay by my side, please. "

Tsunade was shocked by what she heard but did not want to do this, she was about to speak when Eva moved her hand to Tsunade pussy, One of her fingers made its way to her clit.

"No, stop I told you I do not want it"  
But Eve did not listen to her and proceeded to push two fingers inside of Tsunade , Tsunade gasped but Eva started moving her fingers inside Tsunade and then started licking and sucking her clit Tsunade shocked , Eva's fingers got stronger and started moving in and out quickly, while continuing to lick and suck her clit

"No, no, I don't want this, but my body doesn't obey me." Tsunade shouted inside her head, Eva increased the speed of the fingers and then she grabbed them very deep inside Tsunade which made her cry out while she came

Eva was keen not to miss any drop of Tsunade came, " very delicious " thought Eva ,Tsunade was gasping for air after she got her first Release

" Okay, let's start now the real fun, " Eva said then She took off her own pants, leaving Tsunade eyes widening in abject fear as the full length of her erection came into view, easily covering nine or more inches, as she rose her legs into the air, and in one violent motion, slamming her cock into Tsunade virgin pussy ,Tsunade screamed in pain and her body started trembling with pain , Eva stopped and looked at Tsunade with a anxious view, "What's the matter, do..." Eva stopped talking when she saw the blood underneath and felt shocked , "Y-you ... you ... a-a virgin." Eva asked very shocked, "I did not expect her to be a virgin." But after a while, she began to feel overwhelmed. "This means that no one has touched her before, and no one will touch her except me " thought Eva

She looked at the Tsunade and wiped her tears and said, "Sorry, honey. I didn't know you were a virgin, I'm not going to move until you calm down, okay, it hurts at first, but it'll quickly disappear, I promise. " Then she kissed Tsunade's head and after a few minutes her hips began moving, gyrating, taking massive strides and thrusts, in and out and in and out, deeper and deeper, harder and stronger, whilst Tsunade could do nothing but let out muffled moans in pain at the beginning, then the pain began to disappear and Replace it with pleasure , Tsunade moans and gasped at the feeling,

She rejected the notion to become aroused, but she couldn't help it, it was a biological reaction, her nipples getting harder and her clitoris becoming noticeable, and she croaked out what little she could, as the endless thrusts continued,

" No...no..I don't want..ahh...but my body... just wouldn't obey " Tsunade tried to resist the excitement hard, but she could not , and She cried out while she released "Ahhhhhhhhhh"

Tsunade gasped and Panted while her tears ran on her cheeks from the shame she felt because she couldn't stop herself from screaming with pleasure

Eva was so happy and excited "Ahn, I can't stop, she's so cool and so tight, hahahaha oh my God, I feel I'm in heaven." Eva thought so excitedly , and in no time, she could only let out small, pleasured grunts, and Tsunade's eyes widened in the realization of the fact that she had reached her limit, being unable to do anything except let out a hiss as she felt herself become full in another sense, as something hot rushed her insides like a burst dam, causing her eyes to widen to great lengths,

"AHHHH, TSUNAEEEEEE" Eva screamed while released inside Tsunade. When she finished coming, she fell on Tsunade while gasping for air , "This was so amazing honey, you are so beautiful Tsunade, I love you," said Eva as she pulled herself out from Tsunade and lay down next to her, put her in her arms and kissed her with passion , " Good night honey " Tsunade was so tired after all that happened and she succumbed to sleep immediately.

/

**Chapter 9 is over, what will happen when Tsunade wakes up, and what will happen to Karen. Wait for the next chapter**


End file.
